Facts About Sasuke's Love To Sakura
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: tahukah kalian bahwa dari dulu Sasuke sudah sangat mencintai Sakura? Ini adalah beberapa buktinya.. Warning: gaje, abal, garing, daaan.. ancuuurr...! :


**Konichiwa, minna..**

**Horeee..!**

**Kagoya kembali dengan fic keduaaa...**

**Enjoooy...!**

**Facts About Sasuke's Love For Sakura**

**Summary: tahukah kalian bahwa dari dulu Sasuke sudah sangat mencintai Sakura?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kagoya cuma minjem karakter ama plot ceritanya..**

**1. Saat Sakura ingin duduk di samping Sasuke.**

Sasuke waktu itu cuma diem, padahal, sebenernya, dia hepi banget Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Kalau bukan gara-gara gengsi Uchiha, dia pasti udah ngundang Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya, sebelum Sakura kepengen.

**2. Saat pembagian kelompok.**

Sasuke lagi-lagi cuma diem, gara-gara dia kesenengan. Bayangin aja, dong! Dia satu kelompok sama Sakura Haruno! Cewek yang notabene udah dia taksir semenjak mereka umur delapan. Dia juga _drop_ pas tahu dia satu kelompok sama Naruto, yang notabene adalah rivalnya.

**3. Pas Sakura ngingetin Naruto untuk berhati-hati, soalnya tangan Kakashi memasang segel harimau.**

Emang sih, Sasuke memikirkan kemungkinan Kakashi menggunakan _fire no jutsu_, tapi, sebenernya, dia juga lagi cemburu. Karena Sakura sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

**4. Saat Sasuke mendengar teriakan Sakura saat Team 7 sedang berusaha merebut lonceng dari Kakashi.**

Saat itu, telinga Sasuke tidak bisa ditipu lagi. Pemuda tampan itu yakin, bahwa suara orang yang berteriak itu adalah suara wanita yang dicintainya, Sakura. Dan saat itu, hati Sasuke seolah berdetak lebih cepat dan otaknya memikirkan apa yang mungkin telah terjadi pada Sakura.

**5. Saat Sasuke menyerahkan bekal makannya kepada Naruto.**

Memang sih, julukan pemuda 'cool' udah melekat banget sama Sasuke. Tapi dia gak pengen dong, Sakura menjauhinya gara-gara dia dingin banget. Dia pengen nunjukkin kepada Sakura, bahwa dia juga bisa menjadi hangat. Apalagi, untuk Sakura.

**6. Saat Sakura bisa menyelesaikan latihannya. Yaitu memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan kaki.**

Sasuke emang iri sama Sakura, tapi sekaligus bangga. Memang hanya ninja wanita yang hebat yang boleh berada di sisi Sasuke. Hanya seorang Haruno Sakura yang boleh memiliki hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya.

**7. Saat wajah Sasuke memerah ketika menanyakan Naruto tentang tips dari Sakura.**

"Ini tidak adil!" batin Sasuke. "Kenapa hanya dobe yang diberi tahu? Oke, ini mungkin memang salahku. Karena aku tidak mau bertanya. Tapi.. Ah, aku tanya saja pada si dobe!" lanjut batin Sasuke.

**6. Saat Sakura meluk Sasuke, setelah pertempuran dengan Haku dan Zabuza saat misi mengawal Tazuna.**

Wow, gak kebayang deh, hepinya Sasuke! Tapi, dia sengaja lama-lamain tidur palsunya, biar dia bisa nyium aroma ceri dari rambut Sakura. Dan akhirnya, dia pun sadar. Dia gak mau bikin Sakura nangis lebih kenceng lagi. Hatinya pasti ngerasa bersalah.

(_**Langsung aja ya ke ujian chuunin dan Sasuke pergi.. Abisnya, kalo diurutin satu-satu, lama banget.. :P**_)

**7. Ketika Sasuke mengenggam erat tangan Sakura setelah digigit Orochimaru.**

Waktu itu, Sasuke hanya memikirkan mengenai satu denyut nadi. Yaitu, denyut nadi Sakura. Sasuke hanya ingin merasakan denyut nadi gadis pink itu, meskipun itu adalah hal terakhir yang dirasakannya.

**8. Sasuke mematahkan lengan Zaku setelah Zaku melukai Sakura hingga babak belur.**

"Sakura.. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Sasuke. Nada suaranya dingin dan tajam. Mata sharingannya tampak menakutkan. Tentu saja. Sasuke geram, melihat tubuh dan wajah Sakura babak belur. Dan rambut gadis itu terpotong. Sasuke marah. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Sakura!

**9. Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha.**

"Terima kasih.." ujar Sasuke. "Terima kasih karena telah memberikan dan membuatku merasakan cinta, Haruno Sakura.." lanjut batin Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Konoha, setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

**Horeee..!**

**Selesai, deh (?)..**

**Hmmmm...**

**Kok fic kedua ini jauuuuh lebih gaje, abal, garing dan lebih ancur dibandingkan fic pertama, yak?**

**:(**

**Hiks..**

**Yaaaa..**

**Kagoya akan berusaha lebih deh untuk fic yang ketiga...**

**Soooooo...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
